User blog:Quantum4224/Eyridyon, the Rainbow Wanderer
At the beginning of the game Iridescent Mists spawn around the map lingering for 5 minutes before re-configuring. These pathways range from units long and pass over terrain in a target direction. Eyridyon can these Iridescent Mists and travel around the map. While in flight Eyridyon is , has and gains 60% damage reduction. |description2 = If Eyridyon takes damage from or , or is , Iridescent Mists will instantly end. Iridescent Mists can also be exited out of by issuing a movement command. |description3 = Upon exiting Iridescent Mists, Eyridyon gains }} for 1 second. Additionally upon leaving a Iridescent Mist, Eyridyon can not enter another within 5 seconds. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |static = 5 |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = None |spellshield = |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = |grounded = True |knockdown = True |yvideo = |notes = *Up to Iridescent Mists will spawn at any given time. **''Iridescent Mists'' spawn only with in the jungle and favor spawning on the side that Eyridyon's team is on. * Effects that instantly cancel Iridescent Mists. ** and . ** . ** . * Effects that can be activated during Iridescent Mists without cancelling it. ** Every other item effect (including ). }} Eyridyon fires a fast chromatic shard in a target direction dealing to the first enemy hit and applying on-hit effects. |description3 = Upon killing an enemy with Chromatic Shard, its is reset and Eyridyon gains }}. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = mana |leveling = }} |static = |speed = 2500 |target range = 1200 |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single Target |projectile = True |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Eyridyon casts out a projectile in a target direction, dealing to all enemies hit while leaving a trail behind it that lasts for 2 seconds. |description2 = The trail passes through all enemies and for 30% and marks enemies stood in the trail for 2 seconds, them for the duration. Eyridyon's next basic attack against marked enemies gains 2900 . Eyridyon and Allies are , and can ignore terrain collision while standing in the trail. |description3 = If the projectile collides with an Iridescent Mist, the trail is converted into an which lasts for 4 seconds. Allies can travel the Iridescent Mist by right clicking the at the cost of . |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana |leveling = }} |static = |target range = 800 |width = 200 |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |speed = 1200 |angle = |targeting = Direction, Ground |affects = Enemies, Allies, Self |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = AOE |projectile = True |parry = |grounded = True |knockdown = True |yvideo = |notes = * will block the projectile damage but not the slow from the trail when stood in. *If Allies are below they will unable to enter the Iridescent Mist via the . }} Eyridyon's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage|md}} and grant him a stack of Parallax. At 2 stacks Eyridyon's next basic attack on-hit consume the stacks and grants Eyridyon for 3 seconds. This effect can only occur once every 5 seconds |description2 = After a brief delay, Eyridyon becomes for second and leaves a crystalline decoy behind that lasts for second. Upon the crystalline decoy being hit by a basic attack, it leaving behind shards of glass. |cooldown = |static = 5 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |leveling = }} |static = |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = None |spellshield = |spelleffects = |projectile = |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *The Decoy cannot be targeted by allies, unless it's from an auto-targeted effect (i.e , . *Killing it rewards and }}. }} Eyridyon creates a rainy area around him for a duration that reduces the |armor}} and |magic resistance}} of all enemies in range. |description2 = After 2 seconds, form in arcs within the rainy area. Enemies hit by these are dealt , slowed by 90% for 2 seconds, reduced in size and are into for 2 seconds. |description3 = Enemies damaged and slowed by a can not be damaged or slowed again for 2 seconds (excluding the polymorph). |description4 = are and . Additionally, enemies polymorphed into can not be polymorphed by a again for 20 seconds. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 150 |costtype = Mana |leveling = }} %|armor}}}} %|magic resistance}}}} |leveling2 = }} |static = / |speed = 700 |target range = |effect radius= / |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |The angle of the Rainbows formed}} |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = AOE |projectile = False |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *The length of the range from ((350/3)π) to ((4375/18)π) units in length. }} Pets |damagetype = Physical |range = 0 |armor = |magicresist = |attackspeed = |movespeed = Static |control = Static |targeting = Minion |abilities = *Parallax is a stationary clone of Eyridyon. **Parallax spawns instantly in the stop position, without any transition frames if Eyridyon was moving at the time. **The Parallax will display all of Eyridyon's stats and buffs. }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions